


Loving Arms

by ciciofthewild



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciciofthewild/pseuds/ciciofthewild
Summary: Haru has a nightmare and turns to Makoto for comfort.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I wrote a fic! For the first time in... a year and a half? It's been a while, my dudes. I'm a weeb now. Been wanting to get back into writing for a while now. Enjoy ;)

Haru sat up with a start. His pajamas and the thin sheets around him were slightly damp with sweat, and the images in his mind couldn’t stop replaying themselves. He was dragging an unconscious Makoto onto the beach of that deserted island, but it was too late; everything was moving in slow motion and Haru couldn’t do his chest compressions fast enough and Makoto wasn’t breathing and it was _his fault_ and-

The room around him slowly came into focus. His breathing slowed to a comfortable rate, and his hands, which were gripping so tightly at the sheets that his knuckles were white, finally loosened. He sat there for a few minutes, taking in the comforting familiarity of the posters on his wall and the trinkets on his shelves—a collection of nicknacks and dolphin memorabilia that was mostly given to him by Makoto.

Once he’d relaxed enough to move, he leaned over and opened the window next to his bed to allow a cool breeze to flow into the room. He shakily stood and walked to the other side of the room to open his other window, but paused with one hand at the latch. He looked down at Makoto’s bedroom window in the house down the hill, completely dark with its green curtains drawn, and felt a painful tightening in his chest. Haru needed to see Makoto. He needed to know he was ok, and he wouldn’t be able to sleep again until he was sure.

He reached for his phone and clicked to Makoto’s contact, then stared at it for a moment. He glanced out the window, then back at the phone, then out the window again. It was 2 am. He didn’t _want_ to wake Makoto up, but he needed to see him. After a few more moments of hesitation, he finally sent a message.

**_Can I come over?_ **

Only a moment passed before the light flicked on in the window down the hill, causing the curtains to glow green. Part of him had hoped Makoto wouldn’t read it, but Makoto’s response was almost immediate.

**_Of course, always! Are you ok?? What’s wrong???_ **

Haru winced. Of course Makoto would be worried. Haru rarely even had his phone on him at all, let alone _texted_ anyone. A text at 2 am would definitely send Makoto panicking.

**_I’ll be ok. Can I come?_ **

**_Yeah I’ll get the door right now!_ **

Haru breathed out a faint sigh of relief and set his phone on the table. He felt guilty not explaining, but he didn’t like expressing himself over text. And besides, Makoto could probably figure it out anyway.

He made the jog down to Makoto’s front door in less than a minute, wearing nothing more than loose pajama pants and a soft, long-sleeved shirt that very likely belonged to Makoto. Before he even had the chance to knock on the door, Makoto was throwing it open, grabbing him by the arm, and tugging him inside.

_“Haru!”_ he whisper-yelled, clearly worried about waking his family members. “Are you ok?? What’s wrong? What happened? You _never_ text anyone, so a text at this hour had me so worried! What’s going on?”

The corners of Haru’s mouth quirked up into the slightest smile at his friend’s rambling. This was the Makoto he knew and loved. It was exactly what he needed to calm down. “I’m fine. Thanks for letting me come over.”

Makoto seemed to visibly relax at Haru’s smile, and returned it with a smile of his own, but it was clear he was still worried. “I… ok. Yeah. Let’s head upstairs.”

Haru readily took Makoto’s outstretched hand and followed him toward his bedroom. He was still shaken about his dream, and from how Makoto gently squeezed his hand, he knew Makoto could tell.

They reached Makoto’s room, and Makoto let go of Haru’s hand. Haru winced a little at the lack of contact and watched as Makoto began to set up the futon Haru usually slept on when he stayed over.  
  
“Wait,” Haru said, frowning a little. He didn’t want to sleep on a futon.

Makoto looked up at him in confusion, and then realization spread across his face. “You had a nightmare, didn’t you…”

Haru didn’t respond. He knew Makoto could read him well enough.

Makoto silently put the futon away again, and climbed into bed. He scooted all the way over to the wall, holding the covers open so there was just enough room for another person in the twin-sized bed. Haru didn’t hesitate to climb in next to him.

They both shifted their position a little, until they finally settled down with Makoto’s arms gently wrapped around Haru and Haru’s head tucked into Makoto’s chest.

“Do... you want to talk about it?”

Haru was silent for a few moments, but when Makoto shifted in a way that seemed to indicate he didn’t expect an answer anymore, Haru opened his mouth. “It was about losing you,” he muttered into the soft fabric of Makoto’s shirt. “On the beach of Sukishima.”

Makoto nodded solemnly and pulled him a little closer. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere,” breathed. His hand started to move in gentle circles on Haru’s back.

The touch had Haru instantly relaxing, tension leaving his shoulders. He was happy here, like this. Makoto’s arms were warm and comforting and grounding, and he found himself wanting never to leave them. He could feel Makoto relaxing too, and smiled just a little as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Thank you, Makoto.”

He felt Makoto’s chest rise, and he knew both that Makoto was smiling and that Makoto could sense _his_ smile, despite the fact that neither could see the other’s face.

“Good night, Haru-chan,” was the last thing Haru heard as he drifted off, too tired and a little too content to tell Makoto off for the affectionate nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto and Haru are obviously in love, but are they dating? Is their relationship explicitly romantic? Or not? That's for you to decide ;)
> 
> Edit: looking back at this fic a week later I realize the title is DEFINITELY from Skyfall by Adele. Listened to it the day before posting this and then I guess accidentally used a lyric as the title. Oops


End file.
